Hippies
by Ye Olde James
Summary: AU. Deidara watches Sasori from afar as he sings. Little does Dei know that the song is for him. Short fluff.


You strummed the notes gracefully, wrist flowing with each movement.

I watched from afar, too nervous to approach you.

You sat, guitar strapped to your back and a gray beanie containing your fiery locks. You opened your mouth, softly humming the notes, and I felt my heart melt.

"_When I see your smile, Tears roll down my face."_

You strummed the chords, the eloquent music making me smile. I watched as your friend sat next to you. His black hair tied into a loose ponytail, and he rapped his fingers on the concrete blocks on which you sat.

You looked at him, grinning, happy that he joined in.

"_I can't replace." _You sung, stretching out the notes, perfect porclein lips forming an 'O'.

I watched as another friend joined, I gulped noticing his piercings that decorated his face. But I was quickly distracted as you sung the next verse.

"_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out."_

I missed the next couple verses, mostly because you forgot them, but also because I was too busy watching your handsome face. The expressions you made as your fingers gracefully pulled each string.

"…_I can be the one. I will never let you fall." _Your friend echoed you, "_Let you fall."_

You turned, smiling at him, and continued. _"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be with you through it all, even if saving you means sending me to heaven."_

Your face got more serious, and your brow furrowed.

"_It's okay…It's okay. It's okay."_

You paused, and I noticed that I was frowning. I wondered where this sudden sadness came from, listening to your music, perhaps, as it got more deep.

You continued, and looked up, closing your eyes, but not before I saw them tear-glazed. You sung to the world, giving it your all.

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one."_

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you means sending me to heaven."_

I saw you let your façade slip, a tear fell down your face. I could feel my own slide down silently as I watched. I hadn't even noticed the rest of your friends, and even people walking past, as they stopped to listen or join in.

"_Because you're my true love, my one heart, Please don't throw that away. 'cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away, please tell me you'll stay!" _

"_Stay, woah!"_

You got quiet, hung your head, and I could feel my cheeks grow more damp.

"_Stay…"_

Continuing, I noticed that your tears formed streams down your face, you let it go. You didn't mind, did you? That they saw you cry. I cried in silence as I realized your music was a reflection of your feelings.

Your music got louder.

"_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill, I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall, I'll be there for you forever even if saving you sends me to heaven. I'll stand up with you forever."_

You faded out, and a roar of applause concluded your song. But you shook your head; something was wrong. You usually thank them, maybe even give a second song. But you put up your hand, stood, and they fell silent.

"Thank you, truly, but," You wiped your face with the back of your hand, "That song wasn't for any of you."

A few murmurs past, "What do you mean?" Your friend asked.

You stood, "Exactly what I said, that song wasn't for any of you."

Now this may sound silly, but I swore you were looking at me, straight past my eyes into everything I am. I backed up, did you truly see me? Watching from behind this wall?

I thought about turning, leaving, booking it out of there. But your gaze held me, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Deidara, wait."

I felt my heart stop.

What?

This can't be right, did I hear correct?

I must've, because you pushed past them. Extended your hand, and walked towards me.

I shook my head, looked behind me, to see no one. Are you really talking to me?

You smiled, a sad smile. Filled with pain.

"Deidara, did you like the song?"

I felt tears running down my face and he frowned,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.

I won't sing again, if you'll stop crying. If it makes you sad I won't do it anymore."

And I shook my head, not even able to face him.

"Don't."

I spoke, voice shaking.

You paused, "I won't then. No worries, okay? I won't sing—"

"No." I looked up at you, eyes locked on yours.

"Don't ever stop singing."

You looked at me,

And quietly sung me a few notes, as opposed to speaking,

"_So you liked my song?"_

I nodded, smiling.

He grinned, wide, like a Cheshire cat.

"_That's groovy."_

You whispered, hoarse.

I jumped into your arms, and you spun me around, laughing.

"Totally."


End file.
